


The Call Of The Past

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman: Secret Service, Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy - All Media Types
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Memories, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Inspired by a Tumblr post by v1als."listen I love reincarnation AUs but never more than when I think about it in terms of Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy and Kingsman. imagine being the tech-savvy reincarnation of Jim Prideaux and seeing Harry fucking Hart swagger into your office. here we go AGAIN."





	The Call Of The Past

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Original Post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/295029) by v1als.tumblr.com. 



Merlin sits at his desk, drinking cheap coffee that inexplicably makes him think of an old caravan, and in the back of his mind, he hears the cheers and whoops of boys at play. You never meet anyone called Bill any more, do you? Why is that? It’s a good, strong name.

And Merlin finds himself wondering where that thought came from, because he’s never known anyone called Bill in his life.

Harry Hart crosses the threshold, and Jim’s heart skips a beat, but his shift makes his shoulder give a ghostly, not-quite painful twinge, and when he gasps, Bill says, “Too much cricket, darling?”

“What?”

“Too much sitting down, Merlin,” Harry says, shaking his umbrella sternly. There’s something strange and chaotic in his eyes, behind his glasses. “It makes you sore.”

“I’ve exercised.” Harry lets out a short laugh, perching himself on the side of Jim’s desk. Before Harry, Jim’s never much liked the English - his proud, Scottish heart has always paid heed to every other Celtic nation on earth before the bastards. Well, barring Breton, maybe, but who has time for the French?

Something about Harry gives him an itching sympathy for the English: a deep connection with them, somehow.

“How are you settling in?”

They’ve known each other perhaps two months now, and yet Jim feels like he has known Harry for years, feels he ought remember them together at university, at parties, in Harry’s bed with canvases strewn about the room and the sun shining in through blue lace curtains.

“Fine,” Merlin replies. “The system’s good, you know - damn near unhackable, and it’s a pleasure to add to.”

“I’ve always imagined you computer men do rather what the kings of old did, you know - adding to the castle in different stones and styles, but oh, isn’t she glorious upon completion?” Harry says this with a hand movement of sorts, spreading his fingers upon the air, and inexplicably Jim is entranced by those fingers.

“Are you a painter?” Harry’s head whips towards Jim, and he smiles suddenly, seeming more delighted than suspicious.

“How perceptive of you. Yes, I have an artist’s eye, I suppose…” Harry trails off, silent for a moment, and then says, “It’s rather hard, you know. I’m never as good as I think I could be. Perhaps it’s a lack of practice.”

Harry hums to himself, and then he stands, says, “Toodaloo!” and slips out into the corridor.

The strange feeling of nostalgia, of I-know-a-Bill, of weightiness, goes with him. Merlin frowns, taking another sip of the cheap coffee he has to buy himself, because Kingsman buy the fancy la-di-da stuff (Merlin has lived semi-comfortably with la-di-da stuff all his life).

It is only later, when Merlin sees Bill in an office corner, deeply focused on a book with his glasses sort of stuck up past the bridge of his nose, the arms clinging to the sides of his forehead, that the feeling comes back.

It hits Jim - Merlin, Merlin, his name is Merlin, and before that, it was Simon - like a bullet.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you enjoyed that! Check [this link](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/post/160853818533/request-commission-information) out if you’re interested in making a request. I love requests, so please feel free to send them in! Commissions are open, and I do have a tip jar too, if you're interested.


End file.
